I Would If I Could
by Sgate2001
Summary: Sam and Janet fly to Washington for a photoshoot. Femslash


I Would If I Could

"Air Force Ma'am?" The overly perky flight attendant smiled.

"Yes, we are on our way to Washington for a photo-shoot," came the excited reply.

"Well that's nice," she replied as she walked away attending to other passengers.

"You know I wouldn't have expected you to be this excited, I didn't think public exposure was your thing," Janet deadpanned.

"I know it's weird, I think it might be a whole positive role model kind of thing," Sam replied staring off into the distance, "Besides if it will help get more women in the Force then all the better right?"

"Yeah I suppose, so you don't feel like the Air Force is our pimp and we're just its whores?" said one annoyed little Lady.

Blushing profusely Carter replied, "Janet, shush' how can you say that?"

"Oh I don't know, I open my mouth and the words just come out! Well, actually I do know but I don't think now is the time for a biology lecture."

"Janet, what is going on with you?" Sam asked in complete disbelief of her attitude.

The flight attendant returned asking, "Is there anything I can get you Ladies?"

"Yes actually I would like some water if that's possible?" Sam smiled. "I'm a little nervous."

The attendant handed Sam a bottle of water from her trolley "Of course. Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine." She placed her hand on Sam's forearm.

Janet rolled her eyes!

"I know, but it's all kind of new to me really."

"Well I'm sure your friend here will look after you."

Janet glared!

"I'm sure she will and thanks for the water." Sam said whilst lightly squeezing the woman's hand that was still resting on her arm.

Sam then looked at Janet and did a classic double take-- she could have sworn on her Oath as an Air Force Officer that the Doctor had steam coming out of her ears.

After the flight attendant walked away Janet let loose a snide remark. "Sure you don't want to follow your girlfriend'? I'm sure she can help with your nerves!"

Sam had had enough "What is your problem?" She tried to keep her voice down but wasn't entirely convinced she did a good job when the entire cabin (air steward included) turned to face their direction.

Blushing, Sam continued, quieter this time "You've been really bitchy since we got on the plane have I done something wrong or is it because it's that time of the month?"

Janet's mouth hung open…

"I can't believe you just said that!" she finally managed still completely amazed "As a woman you should know how insulting it is to be reduced to a pick and mix bag of hormones."

"Well okay, maybe you don't deserve that, but I know I don't deserve to be on the end of your bitchfest!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"What!" Once again the entire cabin including some people who had been asleep prior to the outburst now glared at them.

"You just can't help yourself can you? You think people are just being polite when all they wanna do is rip your clothes off!"

"Janet! What has come over you?"

"You do this every time we go out somewhere, and you don't even know it."

"Do what?" Sam asked not understanding what the doctor was trying to say.

The fasten seatbelt sign flashed.

"Flirt with everyone like I don't exist!"

"Janet, is the whole attitude problem you have got going on because you're jealous?" Sam asked, not really believing that Doctor Janet Fraiser CMO of the SGC could ever be that insecure.

The doctor threw back, "You make it sound like you don't hold any blame here!"

"Excuse me? Janet get over yourself I have done nothing wrong!" This was said as the plane landed. "When you want to behave like an adult instead of attacking me all the time come and talk to me."

As Sam walked off the plane she muttered under her breath, but making sure Janet could hear "I can't believe I thought that this would be a nice weekend away with my lover!"

Janet grumbled something definitely incoherent in response.

Major Davis met Sam and Janet at the airport and took them to a meeting room to explain the situation fully. "The Air Force wants you to be the face of the service, to put out a friendly and attractive side to the military."

Janet glared at him, barely keeping in mind that he was a superior officer, whereas Sam just nodded and smiled, ever the dutiful soldier.

They left the airport and travelled to the Hotel where the photo-shoot was to take place in one of the conference rooms.

Sam walked into the room that had been set-up with all the camera equipment and lights. Janet followed closely behind her with what seemed to be, at least lately, a permanent scowl on her face.

Major Davis then introduced the photographer to the Air Force officers. Davis looked at the man wearing a cliché tight black and white striped jumper and beret, whilst indicating Sam and Janet.

"Joseph, these are Captains Carter and Fraiser." Major Davis then excused himself, and left them to it.

"Hi, you can call me Sam," Sam smiled shaking his hand.

"Sam? How butch!" he replied dismissively. Carter stood there not entirely

sure she just heard what she thought she had.

Janet offered her hand whilst saying "You can call me Doctor Fraiser."

"Ooohh some attitude, this I like!"

One of Joseph's assistants asked him something and he responded, "I want it in black and white, Sweetie. It will be Military chic, very classy and absolutely fabulous Darling!" This was all said with over the top hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"Honey you need to stand over here!" he said whilst dragging Sam into the spotlights. "Oh this background is to die for! It really enhances your essence."

"Err…thanks?" came the slightly confused and uncertain reply.

Sam smiled as Joseph went over to his camera and looked at the view. "Oh Darling you have fantastic bone structure! The camera loves you Sweetie!" Sam's smile wavered, as she was unsure of how to react to this kind of attention.

"Smile, remember, friendly face of the Air Force!" Janet taunted from the sideline. "At least this is one guy who won't notice if you flirt with him!"

Sam's smile faltered just as the photo was taken. "Oh sweetie, I love it, the attitude! It says I'm doing a man's job and I don't care!"

The camp photographer kept snapping away as Sam's face changed from a smile to a disbelieving stare to a near scowl. Whilst all the time receiving disparaging and decidedly anti-feminist remarks from Joseph.

When the torturous photo-shoot was over there was not one photograph taken of Sam with a smile, the closest was the first one taken after Janet's snide comments.

Carter stormed out of the room in disgust to find a quiet place where she could let her frustrations out. Janet followed her lover out of the room, her concern for Sam overruling her earlier petty jealousy. But not before gracing the rude and insensitive photographer with a menacing glare that could shake even the biggest, meanest marine to the core.

Sam made her way to the Ladies' toilets thinking she would be safe there. She ran her hands under the cold tap and washed her face, no longer caring about the state of her make-up.

The door suddenly swung open, "Janet I'm not in the mood, please just leave me alone I can't take anymore."

Janet's heart broke at the sight of her lover so deflated and knowing it was mainly her fault. "I know Sweetheart, I wanted to apologise. I have been…well… lets just say a right bitch!"

"I would agree, in fact if I recall that's exactly what I did say."

"Yeah well I was wrong. I… I… was jealous. You were right about that as well!"

"I don't understand. Why would you be jealous? You know I only want to be with you," Sam replied, glad to finally be getting everything out in the open.

"I know that, honestly I do, but when we are out in public you can show affection to anyone and everyone else in the world except me. I guess it just hurts, I suppose." Janet was relieved to finally voice how she had been feeling for the few short weeks since they had changed their relationship from best friends to something more.

"Janet, I love you. I'm aware this isn't the most romantic setting to be saying that for the first time." Sam gestured to the room, while her voice softly echoed, "But there you go, I do. If I could shout out from the top of Cheyenne Mountain that you are my girl and always will be I would. If I could stand in front of the Gate and dip you for a Hollywood style kiss before I left on every mission I would. Hell, if I could marry you I would. But I can't and I'm sorry for that. So you are just going to have to settle for having the knowledge that I would, if I could." Whilst Sam said this she inched her way closer to Janet, the recent trauma of the photo-shoot forgotten.

"You would marry me?" Janet asked, tears already blurring her vision.

"In a heartbeat." Sam declared.

Their lips met in a searing kiss, hands roaming over uniforms, pulling each other closer. Sam placed her hands on Janet's lower back, slightly raising her so she could deepen the kiss. They were caught in the middle of an intense lip lock until… "Oh, excuse me!" said a figure retreating from the doorway.

"Crap!" Sam yelled as she repelled Janet across the room.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it will be fine, besides I have something important to tell you!"

Sam's interest was suddenly piqued, "What?"

Janet walked back over to stand in front of Sam, this time keeping a respectable distance, "I love you too. If I could, I would love to marry you as well."

Sam and Janet left the toilets, content with their declarations of love. They made their way up to their room with the biggest grins on their faces. The rest of the weekend in Washington was spent very productively without ever leaving the hotel room! (Wink-wink nudge-nudge!)

The End.


End file.
